Maura's Secret
by Wolflover007
Summary: Maura has a secret that she wants to reveal to her friends and family. Oh what could it be? PLEASE DON'T PUT SPOILERS IN REVIEWS!


"You guys have to come to there tonight." Maura said.

"What are you talking about?" Frost asked.

Maura had a special surprise for the group and had been planning it for a while. She refused to tell them what it was but asked them to go to a club tonight. They were confused and curious but Maura simply gave them the directions.

"Yeah doc. We'll be there." Korsak said.

"Alright. Please remind Jane, I have to go."

Maura left the two detectives.

* * *

6:00pm

After the half hour drive back home Maura got ready. She showered and pumped herself up. The club did this every year but Jane and the others have never come. She was exited and scared to see her family's reactions.

She scrubbed and washed. Usually she didn't mind the smell of death on her but tonight she needed to get all of it off. She stepped out of the shower and dried. She then took gel and smoothed out her short hair that she had cut for this occasion.

Satisfied with how her hair looked she put on her suit. She then dabbled on musk oil and cologne. She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. She pumped herself up again and smiled.

 _Damn I'm Sexy_. She thought.

She finished her makeup and went to feed bass. She pet him and then left.

* * *

7:30pm

Maura sat in the dressing room applying the final touches to her look. The chest binder was in place and her face was clean shaven. She had been doing this for years but had never told anybody. It started back in college as a fun hobby but now she was quite famous in Boston's underground scene. Her parents would have been disappointed as a young lady doesn't do this. She no longer cared though.

Jane, Frost, Korsak and Susie entered the club. They saw a large stage and ordered drinks. They looked around and saw Angela, Constance, Maura's father, Hope and Cailin at another table. They wondered over to them and Jane noticed everyone but Cailin had drinks. Constance and Hope had wine. Her mom had a beer, Maura's father had a Manhattan and Cailin had soda.

They sat next to the others and looked at each other.

"Maura invite you guys too." Jane said.

"Yes. She urged us to come with no explanation." Constance said.

"Well everyone here seems to be exited for something." Jane noticed.

"Maybe we'll see stripping." Frost said.

Jane glared and smacked him. Cailin giggled. Jane smirked and passed Cailin her beer.

"Hey drink up. One isn't gonna kill you."

Cailin took it and thanked Jane.

* * *

8:00 pm

The crowd was getting rowdy. Jane and frost were still trying to figure out what was going on when the lights dimmed. A spot light illuminated the stage and an exquisite woman came out. Her dress was rainbow colored, her hair huge and crazy and her heels looked more like stills.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to tonight's show. My name is de-de and I'll be your host tonight."

Jane and frost looked at each other. Korsak just shrugged and the others watched the host.

"Well let's just get into it. Our first contestant is from the south side. She has more of a risqué type of appeal. Let's welcome abortia Clinique."

A woman with bright colorful hair and large heels stepped out. Many men cheered as she walked to the middle of the stage. She continued her catwalk and then went offstage. The process was repeated for the next 3 contestants.

"Alright. This next contestant is quite famous in Boston's underground drag world-"

DRAG?! Jane and the others were not expecting this. Was Maura in the show and should Jane stay to support her. She was confused and uncomfortable. Her strict religious upbringing had made her quite a prude to stuff like this but she wanted to stay for Maura.

The others were less effected however although Constance and Angela appeared to have the same struggle Jane had. She decided to stay and let this play out though.

When she looked again the next contender was walking around. He appeared quite handsome and something appealed to Jane.

"Thank you Ace." The host said as the male sat down.

The rest of the contenders went up and Jane loosed up some. She even was enjoying it.

* * *

9:00pm

The contestants were introduced and had walked around. Next was an interview like process.

"Alright Ace, you have been at this for a long time haven't you?"

"Why yes. I began in college and now it's kind of a hobby of mine."

"Anyone in the audience for you tonight?"

"Yes my friends from work. My parents, my mother and my little sister Cailin."

That one must have been Maura, Jane realized. She was still a little weired out but was going to support Maura. She screamed and whistled for her.

"Have they seen you like this before?"

"No but after tonight I hope they come to more shows."

"Ah yes when you were younger you were quite the entertainer."

"As were you."

The audience laughed as it seemed Ace and De-De knew each other.

"One final question. There was a Beyoncé song recently that mentioned watermelon. What do you think that means?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, you got to get all those tasty juices and swallow that pink flesh."

The audience burst out laughing. Constance seemed uncomfortable with Maura using such language but Jane and Cailin burst out laughing. Frost, Maura's father and Korsak chuckled while Hope and Angela just smirked.

* * *

9:30pm

There was a small intermission after the interview portion. Jane went to get more drinks, Cailin went to hang with a group of her friends and the others talked.

"Are you ok with this?" Hope asked Constance.

"Well. It is strange to me but I will support her no matter what."

"Never imagined the Doc to do this." Korsak said.

"Yeah. She's like every lesbian's wet dream." Frost said.

"Watch it." Susie warned. "She is attractive though." She added.

* * *

10:00pm

The show resumed with the talent portion. Many of the people danced or sang. Ace came on the stage and simply sat there in the middle.

He took a deep breath and then pulled out a piece of paper.

"I wrote this a while ago but would like to share it with you."

What is it?

Was I bit?

No but this scratch is unbearable.

It burns taughting me with its flame

The guilt and the shame

I am really to blame.

Sorry dearest mother

I hope I'm not a bother.

This sinking feeling

Pulling me further

Down

Deep down

I scream but can't make a sound.

It's eating me alive

And sometimes I feel

Like I'm ready to die

But not until I say

On this day-

No!

I must keep it shut

After all no one wants a mutt.

A mutt drowning

In whiskey tears

Sinking in my deepest fears

After all I'm just a queer

That much is clear.

Mother forgive me

for what I am

This channel of the unshed tears

I never knew that I could swim

My future grim

I reach for a limb

to save me from the drowning

Into the abyss

That comes from my sinful bliss.

The room remained silent then burst into applause for Ace's brave confession. Jane felt a twinge of guilt for her upbringing raised her to hate gays but if Maura was gay-

Constance began to cry. She had never known that Maura was gay or at least thinking about it. She had repressed her for so long. She never meant to but-

* * *

10:30pm

After the talent contest came the dancing portion. All the queens were great and got the crowd riled up. Next came Ace's part.

A Latin song came on and as he began seductively moving, Jane noticed that many women were getting closer to the stage.

Ace danced to the song "Cup of Life" and during the instrumental he did several backflips and flamenco danced with a rose in his mouth. Then another song came on and Jane chuckled at the choice.

As the song started playing Ace stripped. He stripped his blazer and then his tie and dress shirt. Underneath there was a tank top and he remained in dress pants.

He danced around and built up to everyone's favorite part. He even sang along.

"I'm sexy and I know it." He sang.

He continued to dance, this time mostly hip-hop dancing and Jane feared the part that was coming. She was surprised when Ace climbed up a pole and began spinning on that.

The crowd cheered for him and even began to sing.

"Girl look at that body…Girl look at that body."

He smirked and showed off his strong arms and back. He then jumped into the audience and danced with several girls. Jane laughed and the others stared. Cailin came over and joined Ace. Ace grabbed her and danced seductively on her.

The song ended and he did a split then ran back on stage and got his clothes. The audience burst into applause.

* * *

11:00pm

After much waiting Ace was announced the winner. He got photos with people and then proceeded to walk to Jane and the others. They all hugged Maura and congratulated her.

"Maura you did great." Cailin said.

The others agreed. Jane got Maura water and a lot of it. Jane got over the weirdness of the show and gave Maura a big hug.

"Maura, sweetie." Constance said.

Maura looked up with a hint of fear in her eyes. Constance hugged her tightly.

"I love you no matter what." She said.

Her and her husband left. The others stayed some more but left shortly thereafter. Cailin and Hope returned home and Korsak left with Angela. Frost and Jane stayed behind with Maura. They talked about the show and her past drag shows. They both promised to go to more in the future. Maura went to the bar and women flocked to her. Jane smiled and she and frost decided to ditch.

Jane didn't know what happened to Maura the rest of the night but judging from the scratches and good mood she was in she could only assume…

FIN


End file.
